


Kinktober

by AlwaysWhoLockedMinds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWhoLockedMinds/pseuds/AlwaysWhoLockedMinds
Summary: All these stories are from the 31 days of Kinktober challenge done in Slug Club.





	1. Day 1. Face Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

Clothes went flying across the room. A purple blouse one way, red heels another, black flats hit the closed door, white dress getting tangled on the bed banister. The blonde and redhead had gone out drinking with some friends, and now both of them were feeling heated to their cores. Soon their mouths clashed together. Sparks of passion being sent to their nether regions as hands trailed down bodies, gripping and pinching on their way down. Moans and grunts left throats, but were muted because of their lips still being pressed together. Soon a red lace bra and panty set hit the ground and a body was pushed onto the bed.

"I do believe it is my turn this time Ginny.", Luna said innocently and crawled up her body. "I know. Now get your sext ass over here.", Ginny replied. Luna happily obliged, throwing her legs on each side of Ginny's head, being careful to make sure that the red hair was out of the way. Before she could even say anything, a tongue swiped over her clit. Which caused a gasp to leave her mouth. Ginny's hands rested against Luna's pale thighs, pulling them a bit farther apart so she could get better access. 

Her tongue continued to run over her clit, circling slightly from time to time. The blonde's moans filled the room as she fought to keep her body still. It was at that moment that lips rested against her clit and sucked gently. Her body trembled and she let out a loud, "Bloody hell!" She could feel a smirk against her skin, but she didn't care. Her mind was focused on the way her fiancee's tongue and mouth were bringing great pleasure to her body. It wasn't long before Luna could feel the tingling in her stomach knowing she was close. 

"Almost there.", she panted. With that one of Ginny's hands left her thigh and two fingers entered her. Luna groaned loudly and fingers hit her g-spot and teeth, tongue, and lips assaulted her most sensitive part. She tried hard to keep her legs from closing tightly around the red head's face, not wanting to hurt her. But as soon as lips sucked her clit and fingers hit her g-spot it was over. Her legs shook and the rest of her body shuddered as the wave of utmost pleasure passed through her body. A huge moan left her lips, and her head leaned back. 

Once her orgasm was over her breathing was heavy and uneven. She slowly unstrattled Ginny's head and flopped down next to her. Ginny wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled. "I love you.", she said softly. "I love you too.", Luna replied and held her hand


	2. Day 2. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All these stories are from the 31 days of Kinktober challenge done in Slug Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling.

Hermione was stretched out on the bed. Her hands loosely tied to the headboard, and her legs spread opened with her ankles tied to the bed posts. She had been patiently waiting for almost an hour for her husband to come walking in the door, and she was starting to just get frustrated. "When he says he will be home at 8 he needs to be home at 8.", the witch muttered to herself before sighing. She was just about to grab her wand to untie herself when the bedroom door opened and the man finally walked in.

"I got stopped by Flitwick on the way out the door. All he did was ramble on and on about decorating.", the black haired man complained before setting his briefcase down on the chair and shedding his robe. When his eyes finally landed on her he smirked. "Someone is feeling a little feisty tonight.", he teased. Hermione glared and him and pouted, but didn't respond to him. Her eyes watched as he unbuttoned his shirt throwing it off, kicked off his shoes, and then dropped his trousers and boxers to the floor. 

Her dark brown eyes meet his black ones when he stepped closer to the end of the bed. "Already wet I see.", he said and ran his thumb gently over her swollen clit. She fought off a moan, "Oh hush it Severus." A smile fell on his lips as he continued to rub her clitoris, "Definitely feisty tonight." Hermione's legs trembled at the long awaited pleasure that now cursed through her body. "Faster, please.", she begged and raised her hips slightly. He did as she asked and picked up the pace slightly, teasing her. Her moans filled the room and she pulled on the ropes trying to grab his hand and show him how she needed her release. 

"Please Severus. Please…", she begged softly as her orgasm was getting closer and closer. His hand left her body causing her to growl some. She soon felt the bed dip around her and before she could say anything he slammed his cock into her dripping wet hole. Hermione's mouth fell open, a loud groan leaving her throat, and her eyes rolled back. She got closer and closer to her release with every sharp thrust of his hips against hers. "Please. Do. Not. Stop.", she begged again, her voice coming out between her moans. 

Snape picked up the speed and slammed into her hard, a groan finally leaving his mouth. His fists balled up in the blanket as her organ hit her, causing her walls to tighten around his member. Loud grunts and groans left her mouth as he continued to thrust into her as pleasure surged through her body. His hips soon slammed against hers and stopped. A loud, "fuck!", left his lips as his own orgasm hit. He pulled out when he was done and untied her, pulling her to his side. "I love you.", they said in unison and laughed.


	3. Day 3. Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

Hermione stood over her husband. Watching as his chest seemed to slightly heave with anticipation while being held to the bed like she had days prior. Magic covered his eyes,making it so he couldn't see anything but black. A red ring glinted off his middle finger, taking his sense of hearing and sense of magic away while it was on. His body ached for her touch, the anticipation slowly eating him alive. He couldn't tell if she was in the room or had left, all he had were his thoughts and the achingness of his body. His cock throbbed against his stomach, waiting for some sort of touch. 

She finally reached her hand out and brushed some of his hair that stuck to his check, causing him to jump at the touch. She smirked some and lightly trailed her fingers down his chest. It rose to her hand when his back arched at the feeling. She continued to trail her fingers down his stomach and across his thighs, making him shiver. A whine escaped Snape's lips when her hand left his body, only to be replaced by a moan as her hand wrapped around his member. She slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft, rolling her thumb over his head and spreading the precum around. Grunts left his mouth and his wrists pulled at their restraints. 

Hermione's hand left his cock, but he refrained from making any noise. He soon felt the bed move and could feel her thighs on either side of him. His breath hitched in his throat when she used her hand to position him at her entrance and sink onto his throbbing member. Her hips slowly moved, causing small moans to leave his lips, along with a small slew of cuss words. Her hands rested on his chest, and she moved her hips faster. Their skin slapped together and the sound filled the room along with all the grunts, groans, and moans from the two of them. 

Hermione watched as her husband's eyes seemed to roll back into his head from all the pleasure, and how his hands were pulling on the ropes that bound him to their bed. She could see and feel as his chest moved faster, an indication that his release was coming soon. She moved her hips as fast as she could, his rising as much as they could to meet her thrusts. "Don't stop please.", Severus said softly. She did as he asked and continued to slam her hips against his. "Hermione!", he screamed as his hips and back left the bed, indicating his orgasm had hit she didn't stop. She slowly rolled her hips against his, until he said stop. Hermione waved her hand to release his bound limbs and to let him see again. She took his hand in hers and pulled the ring off his finger, sounds finally rushing back into his ears. "You okay Severus?", Hermione asked softly. "With you, always.", he replied.


	4. Day 4. Spit Roasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

Hermione was on her hands and knees on the bed. Smiling as a kink of hers was finally happening. It made her heart leap and had her dripping wet. She looked behind her, smiling at her husband and nodding her head to let him know she was ready. Then she looked up at the man in front of her opening her mouth. Both men thrusted into her at one. Her moan was muffled by the throbbing cock in her mouth. Her hands gripped the sheets as both men thrusted into her.

Severus held her hips in his hands, keeping her still as his member slide in and out of her dripping count. His hips slammed into her ass, causing both it and her breasts to bounce with every snap of his hips. His eyes rested on her back, having agreed that neither man would look at each other to avoid the awkwardness. The other man's eyes were watching Hermione intently. The way she hollowed out her cheeks at just the right moment and how his cock slide in and out of her mouth. His hands rested in her curly hair, holding her in place for him as he thrusted his cock to the back of her throat, happy she didn't seem to have a gag reflex.

Her hands gripped the sheets more as Severus moved one of his hands to rub her clit and she groaned. Her legs started to tremble as she was pushed closer and closer to her release by these two cocks. The hands in her hair tightened and his thrusts became quicker and more erratic. She ran her tongue up the length of his shaft, her teeth gently nicked his member which sent him over the edge. His hips stilled, cock deep in her throat, and released his load. "Fuck Granger!", Draco said loudly as she swallowed his seed and pulled her head back.

Her moans were loud as Snape continued to thrust into her and rub her clit. He bent over her, biting her shoulder blade hard enough she knew it was going to leave a mark. His tongue ran over the bite mark in a soothing way, which finally sent her over the edge. She yelled his name and her orgasm hit her. He followed suit as her walls tightened around his cock. Their chests heaved and a smile spread across her lips as she looked at both men. "Thank you.", she said softly. "Thanks Granger. But I must be getting home now.", Draco said before flicking his wand, his clothing appearing on his body and he was gone. 

"You do know this is the only time this is happening.", Snape said as he pulled her to him. A giggle left her mouth as she her head hit his chest. "That is all I wanted.", she replied. "Good. You know I don't share well.", he said with a slight growl. "I know love. Thank you for tonight.", Hermione thanked him. "You are welcome."


	5. Day 5. Sadism/Masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

She could feel collar around her neck turning her skin red. With every hit of the cat o' nine tails made to her exposed back side her body pulled forward, the leather biting into her pale skin. The cold stone ground beneath her knees dug into her slightly l, but her mind wasn't focused on that pain. Her mind was filled with nothing put the cracking of leather against her bare skin, the pain and pleasure that came with it, and the soft cackle that left his lips with every moan and whimper that escaped her. 

"You know you can't go anywhere pet.", Barty Crouch Jr. chuckled when she tried to rest back on her calves. Her thighs ached from being made to stay upright on her knees, the collar and leash making it so she had no place to move. The next thing she felt was the wood of a paddle thumping hard against her rump, causing her to scream out in pain. "You know how much I hate having to punish you Trisha. Don't make me have to do it again.", he ordered and brought the wood down on her ass again. "Y-yes master.", she replied trying not to think about the burning in her back side or the bruises she would have later. 

She jumped when she felt the coolness of something on her back, causing her cunt to throb more with want. She hissed as whatever it was was trailed over her buttocks and all the other welts on her back. Her eyes looked up when she saw his legs come into view. A smirk crossed his lips when her eyes seemed to light up at noticing the riding crop resting in his hand. He said nothing as he ran the cold leather over her hardened nipples before bringing it down on them. A small "pop" being heard from the impact. Trisha's body shook, her clit throbbing and her pussy started to drop juices as the crop was brought down on her stomach. There were four more "pops", one on each leg and one on top of each breast, before his fingers unhooked the leash from the wall and dragged her body to her feet.

Her back and buttocks screaming in pain as they hit the bed, causing a whimper to leave her. That whimper soon turned into a moan as his cock filled her dripping hole. His hips slammed into hers at an ungodly pace, each thrust quick and sharp, bringing moans and grunts from both of them. Trisha's orgasm hit her hard after his member hit her g-spot a couple of times. Her back arching off of the bed as his kept pushing into her until his release came also. He picked his wand up when he pulled out, making the collar disappear and some salve appear in his hands. "Let's help with those welts so we can do this again soon my pet.", he said a smile on both their lips. "Yes master."


	6. Day 6. Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

She walked into the bedroom, her lace nightgown swaying just past her bottom. The bruises on her cheeks had turned yellow, indicating they were almost gone. The welts on her back had already vanished, she was still thankful for the salve he had put on them. Trisha sat on the edge of the bed a sighed, missing her man more than normal tonight. He had been gone for a couple of days due to work and was suppose to be back this morning. But not a word was heard from him, meaning his mission hadn't been completed yet. She laid back on the bed and was almost asleep when the bed dipped next to her. 

Lips met her neck and an arm pulled her against his body. She hummed happily when he kissed her neck again, but as soon as his teeth connected with her skin she shivered. His teeth bit into her neck hard, almost breaking the skin, and a moan of his name left her lips. His mouth moved down the side of her neck, giving it a kiss before biting at same spot. Her back arching slightly with each bite, causing her ass to rub against his hardened cock. "Harder Barty, please.", she begged when his lips meet the back of her shoulder. A loud moan filled the room as his teeth finally broke her skin, the pain and pleasure causing her eyes to close and her cunt to throb. 

Barty's teeth meet her skin, breaking it slightly once more before his hand pulled the hem of her nightgown up. His cock slid into her wet pussy when his teeth bit into her other shoulder, causing Trisha to scream out in pleasure. Her body shook as her orgasm flooded through her when his teeth scraped against the side of her neck. "Fuck Barty!", she screamed as her orgasm flowed through her. His hand rested against her throat as he slammed into her, his grunts filling her ears and blended in with her groans. Barty's grunts got loader, his thrusts becoming sloppy as his own release was nearing. With one last thrust his hips meet her ass, and jerked some as his cum filled her. His breath heavy in her ear as he tried to catch his breath.

His body pulled away from hers once his breath was caught. She went to look behind her, but jumped when a wet cloth meet her shoulders. He gently washed the blood streaks off of her shoulders and back before pressing a kiss to each bite mark. A small hiss left her throat with each kiss. "You are being oddly gentle tonight.", she commented after he was done. "After the day I had today, gentle is what was needed.", he replied. "I love you." Trisha said softly. "I know.", was all Barty replied.


	7. Day 7. Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

Fred's back rested against the wall, the coldness of it sending a shiver down his spine. His hands were rested in her chestnut curls as her lips trailed their way up the sensitive parts of his thighs. A gasp left his lips when she pressed a kiss to his tip. His hands tightened in her hair when her tongue ran up the length of his shaft. "God Hermione! That is good!!", he cried out when she took him all the way into her mouth. A hum vibrated in her throat causing him to moan. "Don't stop. Your mouth feels like heaven!", he praised.

Hermione did as he said. Her cheeks hollowing out around his cock. Saliva running down her chin she took his member down her throat. "Bloody hell! You are amazing Hera. Absolutely amazing!", Fred cried out as she continued to deep throat him. He held her head still as his hips thrusted into her mouth. Her hands landed on his thighs, helping to steady herself as he fucked her mouth. Soft moans vibrated her throat and his cock, causing more praise to fall from his lips. The more praise she received the wetter and wetter she got. His hips soon thrusted quickly into her mouth, Hermione knowing he was getting close. 

She ran her tongue over the underside of his throbbing shaft and she hollowed her cheeks around him. "That's it Hera, so close.", Fred moaned. His fingers pulled at her curls, causing a moan to be ripped from her throat. As her throat vibrated around him, he got his release. His cum shot down her throat and she swallowed it all, slowly pulling her mouth off of him when he pulled his hips away from her. "Your mouth is the best. God I love you so much.", he said as he helped her stand up. "I love you too.", she replied with a smile. "Now it is my turn to please you.", he lifted her up and carried her to their bed. Moans and praises leaving her mouth as he took his time in pleasing her.


	8. Day 8. Sex Worker/Prostitution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

Her red stiletto heels clacked against the bricks as her eyes looked over the small shack like they always did before she walked up the path. As she reached the patio the door opened, showing the dark haired man with black eyes. "Early as always I see.", the man said as he let her in. "I'm only early for my best clients.", Hermione replied while dragging him to his bedroom. Her back hit the bed and his body was soon hovering over her. A smirk on his lips, "I am your last client tonight right?" "Of course you are.", she replied.

Without saying anything his lips attached to her skin. Teeth ran down her neck before his tongue trailed back up. Her skin turning red and purple as his mouth trail over her skin. Hands trailed up the curves of her breast, fingers curling around the string that tied her corset together in the front. He pulled the tie, releasing the corset and freeing her breasts. He pulled away enough to pull the string from all the holes and pull the garment from her body. 

Lips trailed down her chest, teeth pulling her nipples before his completely pulled away. "You know what to do.", he said smugly and sat at the foot of the bed. She internally rolled her eyes at him before crawling off the bed and squatting in front of him. She kissed his erection through his pants before pulling them off. His hands grabbed her ponytail as he waited for him lips to wrap around him. Her tongue ran over his slit, taking the precum away before she took him into her mouth. His cock hit the back of her throat as she set a quick pace, knowing how he wanted things.

Cheeks hollowed around his member as she pulled off enough to suck on just his head. His groans were enough to let her know he was enjoying this encounter and she continued. Her tongue ran over the underside of his shaft before she pulled her mouth away from him. She shifted so her chest was level with his throbbing member, and she wrapped her breasts around him. She rocked her body back and forth all while running her breasts over his cock. She looked up at him while she continued to fuck his cock.

His eyes were squeezed shut, mouth hanging open, and the hold on her hair was tight. She knew he was getting close so she moved as fast as she could, only getting a couple more pumps in before he moaned her name and his seed spattered against her chest and chin. Once he was done she stood up, flicking her wand to clean herself up and grabbed her top. As she put it on the man grabbed the money sitting on the table. "Same time next week and make sure I'm your last client.", he demanded while handing her the wad of Bill's. "I always do Severus.", Hermione replied before leaving.


	9. Day 9. Food Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

Fred's lips landed on Hermione's, tongue swiping against her lips as the taste of strawberry hit his taste buds. A moan left his lips as his tongue hit hers, more of the strawberry taste hitting him. "Dear lord Hera, you know how much this gets to me.", he groaned. She smirked at him and grabbed something off the table. "Thought we may have some fun with this tonight.", she replied and set a bowl on his chest. He looked down to see that is was filled with strawberries, his eyes turning to the table to find a can of whipped cream. "I'm going to do enjoy this.", he chuckled. The bowl got moved back onto the table, her hands grabbing the whipped cream as well.

She carefully put some cream on the strawberry before taking a bite of it, licking her lips once she had swallowed. Her mouth pressed against his, letting the flavours wash over his lips and another moan left his throat. Hermione pulled back and placed some of the whipped cream on his chest. His eyes watched her as she moved down his body. Her tongue gently ran up his chest, licking the whipped cream off before pressing a kiss to his skin. She felt his body shiver under her and smiled some. Hermione repeated the motions, moving down his chest and stomach. With every spray of the cool cream on his skin that got licked off by her hot tongue made a moan leave his lips. His moans got louder when she placed two more spots of whipped cream on his hips, licking them off and giving his hips a gentle nip.

When her mouth wrapped around his throbbing dick a loud groan left his opened lips. Her mouth and lips worked in all the ways she knew he liked. Changing between deepthroating, sucking on the tip, and just running her tongue up his slit. The room was filled with his sounds of pleasure as she continued the blow job. His hands held her head in place when he got close and his hips fucked up into her mouth. A small moan left her throat, vibrating his cock, and finally sent him over the edge. "Fuck Hera!", Fred yelled as she swallowed his load around him. She pulled her mouth off of him with a 'pop' once he was done. "It is my turn to please you like you just pleased me.", he said with a smile and easily changed their positions, their fun continued deep into the night.


	10. Day 10. Magical Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

Her mind went from making sure all of the Ministry paperwork was in order, to being flooded with thoughts and feelings that were soon making her nether regions burn. Visions of her sprawled out on the bed, her hair wildly covering the pillow underneath her, and her body covered in an emerald green lace see through nightgown. Her legs bent at the knees, showing how she was pantsless. She squeezed her legs closed and tried to banish the image from her head to continue her last 20 minutes at work, but it didn't work. She grumbled to herself as she could feel everything her husband wanted to do to her.

She mentally sent him a middle finger hoping it would make him stop, but it only made the images worse. She soon had an image of her husband's head buried between her thighs, the feeling of his tongue and fingers running over her core. She could feel not only her pleasure, but the pleasure he got from her body. She could feel how her walls tightened around his fingers slightly when his lips sucked on her clit. The taste of her juices hit her tongue as she felt it lap up her juices from the vision. Hermione looked at the clock and just thinking screw it when she saw she still had 10 minutes left. She grabbed her bag and bolted for the lift. 

Her legs were crossed as the lift slowly went to the fireplaces, her thighs clenched together as the visions continued to flood her mind. She quickly left the lift and got into the fire open fireplace, not noticing when people looked at her or even said any goodbyes. Her voice broke as she threw the powder at her feet and said the name of their house. Her heels hit the ground, her bag following behind them as she stomped to their room. "You have got to be kidding me Severus!", she yelled and threw the door open. Her body shivered when she saw that he was completely naked, arms and legs tied to the bedpost. A smirk fell onto his lips, "You just going to stand there? Or are you going to give us the release we've been waiting for?" She scowled at him before approaching the bed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that when I am working?, Hermione fussed at him. "You know I never listen.", Severus chuckled.


	11. Day 11. Edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

His fingers left her clit again. Her groan of disappointment rang off the walls. "Careful pet. Don't want to make this punishment worse on yourself.", he chuckled slightly. He headed out of the room, the door clicking shut behind him. "Bloody prick.", she muttered under her breath once he was gone. Her body was screaming for relief, one that she had been denied for an hour already. Her arms and legs ached from being tied to the bed. Her eyes closed as she willed her body to calm down, knowing he would be back and the process was just going to repeat itself. 

Her body had just finished calming down when the door opened again. "Ready for some more punishment?", Barty's voice said as he slowly approached the bed. "Y-yes master.", Trisha replied, her voice breaking. A smirk hit his lips before his head was buried in between her thighs. His tongue ran over her swollen and throbbing clit, gently liking over her. Her hands pulled at her restraints as a grumbled moan left her mouth. His tongue lapped at her lazily, slowly building the pleasure back up and bringing her once again to the cusp of her orgasm. Once her hips raised to his face he pulled back and left the room again. This time a scream leaving her mouth from the pent up frustration that was coursing through her body. 

This time Barty was gone for half an hour, leaving her body cold, frustrated, and trying to find some sort of release. Her mind wandered to fantasies of her body finally getting its release. She jumped when the door swung open and hit the wall. "Someone is being naughty in here.", his said. Her face turned red and then white, not knowing what was going to happen now. But she was soon screaming in pleasure when his cock finally entered her wet cunt. Her body clenching tightly around him as he thrusted into her until her release finally engulfed her body. "OH BARTY!!", Trisha screamed as wave after wave of pent up pleasure rolled over her body, hitting her like huge waves. Her back was arched off the bed, which allowed him to thrust deeper into her. This brought her to her second orgasm and in turn brought upon his own release as her muscles convulsed around his member again. Her chest heaved heavily, her eyes closed, when she felt the restraints leave her body. She was soon tucked into his side. "You did well today Trisha.", Barty whispered in her ear. "Only for you.", she replied.


	12. Day 12. NS Object

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

Luna's vacation wasn't going as planned. She had gone to Greece to get away from everything happening at home. It had been almost a three years since Neville had died in that accident, and her heart still hadn't healed. She missed him terribly. She could hardly stand to stay home any longer, always hoping he would walk back through that door at any second. So she took off of work for a couple months to try and clear her head. Which hadn't worked at all. She was to go back home in a couple of days and nothing had changed at all. 

It wasn't until she had bolted out of the bed after having the most intense sex dream that she ever had, that made her realize just how long it had been for her. The last time she had any sort of release or sex was the day before her husband's passing. And now her core was throbbing, needing some sort of release after that dream she just had. Her hands grabbed the first thing her hand landed on, which happened to be her hair brush. Before she completely knew what she was doing her panties flew across the room. The brush handle was running over her clit, causing a couple moans to escape her mouth. 

The rounded end of the handle was pressing into her swollen core. Her eyes fluttered closed and her hand moved freely, thrusting the brush in and out of her cunt. Scenes of Neville and her filled her mind, causing tears to roll down her cheeks as well as the pleasure building up in her body. Her fingers pressed against her clit as she thrusted the brush handle into herself as fast as her hand could go. Her body neared the edge and soon fell off. Her hips bucked into the handle as her orgasm flooded through her. "Neville!", Luna screamed as more tears leaked from her eyes. 

She pulled the brush from her vagina and threw it against the wall with a scream. Her insides broke even more now that her body got its relief. Her mind filled with memory after memory of her and Neville. The first time they kissed, the first time they had sex, when they moved in together, their wedding, and all the in betweens. Her world was crashing down around her, now worse than ever. Over a simple thing like a dream and getting herself off.


	13. Day 13. Favourite Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

His hands were running down her sides lazily. His fingertips gently brushing against her skin causing goosebumps to pop up and her to shiver. Their lips were lightly pressed together, slowly getting rougher with need. Hands trailed up the side of her breasts, squeezing slightly as finger rubbing over her nipples. A light moan leaves her lips as those same finger pinch and pull at her buds, making them hard with need. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth, running against hers as he pinched, pulled, and twisted her nipples. Her moans were muffled by his mouth as he continued to tweak her peaks. 

Her mouth pulled away from his as she arched her back into his hands. A gasp left her mouth as his tongue ran over one of her nipples. His teeth scraping over the swollen bud before closing his mouth over it and sucking. "Do that again.", Ginny pleaded, to which Seamus obliged. His teeth pulling at her nipple before running his tongue over it and sucking. Her groans lightly filling the room as his hand trailed down her stomach, his mouth continuing to be occupied by her breasts. His fingers slide between her flaps, easily finding her clit and running over it.

A moan left Ginny's throat, her hips raising to meet his fingers. His fingers slowly rubbing circles around her clit, his tongue following suit to match his fingers. Her fingers pulled at his brown hair, her eyes closing and her head pressing into the pillow. Seamus' fingers soon pressed their way into her cunt, thumb taking their spot to rub her clitoris. Moans and groans quickly left her lips as his fingers thrusted into her and his thumb circled her swollen bud. Her hips raised to meet his hand. A groan of disappointment left her lips when his hand pulled away from her. 

"How do you want me to fuck ya?", Seamus asked, his accent heavy with want. "Hard. And please choke me.", Ginny pleaded. "As ya wish dear.", he replied before swiftly entering her. His hips slammed against her roughly, and his hand gently resting on her throat. His fingers gently squeezed the sides of her neck, causing her eyes to roll back before closing. Her back arched as he slightly tightened his hand, keeping it gentle as to not hurt her, and speed his thrusts up. Ginny's moans and whispered "fuck"s filled the room.

She was soon feeling her orgasm near. She laid her hand over his, squeezing his hand tighter over her throat and holding it there. She finally got her release and screamed his name, back arching off the bed. He removed his hand from her, placing it above her head, and continued to pound into her. It didn't take long for him to reach his own orgasm with her walls clenching around his cock. "Fuck!", he said loudly as his cum filled her. He pulled out of her and flopped down, pulling her to his side.


	14. Day 14. Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

Trisha's body screamed with want and need as Barty's hand came down on her bottom again. She groaned as his hand rubbed against the red handprints on her ass cheeks before swatting his hand down on them again. She could feel his cock pressing into her stomach and how it twitched with every swat he applied to her bottom. His hand came down once more, gentler than before, causing a light moan to leave her throat. "Bed. Now.", he ordered as he helped her stand up. "Yes master.", she replied and did as he said. Her eyes watched him as he went to the dresser that held all of their sexual toys and things. He soon turned around, leather rope in his hand. 

"Arms above your head.", he demanded. She quickly put her arms up, letting him grab, move, and tie them in the way he wanted them. Once he was satisfied he tapped her thighs for her to open them. Trisha let her legs fall open and he slide between them. He ran the head of his cock over her clit before thrusting into her soaking wet pussy. A long moan left her throat as his hips rammed into hers and her fingers curled around the leather straps. Her eyes closed when his hand tightly squeezed her throat, cutting off her air supply and part of the blood supply to her brain. Her body arched off the bed as more pleasure rushed through her body. 

Her brain lost focus on everything but the pleasure that rushed through her body and the grunts and groans that came from the man above her. The blackness started to take over more and more, her lungs started to burn with the need for oxygen. A strange sound left her throat when Barty's hand squeezed her throat tighter. Trisha tried to say their safe word, but nothing came out of her mouth. The darkness had almost completely taken over when her body finally released itself to the growing orgasm, taking him with it. She barely heard the animalistic growl that left him when his own orgasm hit. 

The hand left her throat, causing her chest to heave with needed breath, and her to cough roughly. Her eyes remained shut as the breath continued to fill her screaming lungs, her ears ringing causing her to not hear anything. She felt a tapping on her cheek causing her eyes to open and meet the brown ones above her. She could feel the sigh of relief hit her face and see the relief that filled his eyes. "There she is.", Barty said softly and rested his hand against her cheek. "I tried to say potion. I just couldn't..", she replied, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "No. I didn't notice. I'm sorry", he said quickly, stroking her cheek and waved his free hand to release her arms. "We won't do that again.", Barty spoke and wrapped his arms around her protectively.


	15. Day 15. Intercrural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

Ginny could feel the warmth of the lubrication tingling her thighs. It being just enough to make her pussy throb with want. But she knew she wasn't going to get what she wanted today. It was Seamus' turn to pick what they did, and he wanted to tease her as much as possible, knowing that it would drive her mad. Intercrural, a word she had never heard of before until this morning. "Raise ya legs.", he said, breaking her from her thinking. She did as he said, raising her legs for him. He applied some more lubes to her thighs, letting it slide down her ass and over her hips.

He leaned forward to press a quick kiss to her lips before he rested his cock against one of her thighs and pressed her other together. "Squeeze some.", he said softly. "Is that enough?", she asked as she squeezed her thighs together slightly. Seamus' moan was all she got in reply as he thrusted back and forth between her slick thighs. The tip of his cock slid over clit slightly, bringing a soft moan from her throat. He tapped her legs slightly and she squeezed her thighs together more. 

She could feel the throbbing of his penis against her slick thighs, how the skin stretched and compressed, and could see the precum dripping from his slit. Seamus' hips thrusted faster into her legs, the head of his member brushing against her clitoris more. Both of their moans and groans filled the room, Ginny's becoming louder when his hand tweaked one of her swollen nipples between his fingers. Her stomach tightened as her orgasm built up. She was soon squeezing her thighs tighter together as her release hit. "Seamus, fuck.", she groaned as waves of pleasure washed over her. His hips thrusted faster, and a low groan left his throat as he shot his load across her stomach and chest. 

Their chests heaved trying to catch their breath and her legs fell apart, landing on the bed. "That was amazing.", Ginny breathed out. "It was. Now ya know why I picked it.", Seamus replied, his accent heavy. He waved his wand, summoning a towel from the floor and handed it to her so she could clean herself off. She wiped herself off, threw the towel back onto the floor, and closed her eyes. His arms pulled her to his side once he laid down. "I love ya.", he whispered in her ear. "And I love you.", she said softly.


	16. Day 16. Sixty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

His toned legs and lean body were stretched out on the bed. The red satin sheets cooling his back as he waited for his lover to return. He smirked as the red head opened the door. "Welcome back love.", Harry said seductively and motioned for the other man to come to the bed. He chuckled as he saw the red blush cover the pale and freckled cheeks. "Harry I could have had a guest with me!", Ron scolded but still walked into the room. "The more the merrier love.", he replied and raised his eyebrows. The red head shook his head while kicking off his shoes and stripping off his jacket. "Take it all off and come straddle my head.", Harry demanded.

Ron did as told, his cock getting hard and bounced a bit once his boxers were stripped off. He carefully crawled onto the bed, throwing a leg and knee over his husband's head, shivering as his breath hit the bottom of his prick. A groan left his lips when he felt a tongue run up the throbbing vein under his cock. Their timing was weirdly the same as they put the other's cock into their mouths. Cheeks hollowed out, coxks hit the back of throats, hips thrusted, and moans rumbled throats. Harry's teeth nicked the bottom of Ron's prick, causing a low groan to leave his throat. His dick throbbed and balls started to get tight. 

He thrusted his hips into Harry's mouth faster, trying to get to his release faster. His shaft hit the back of his throat, making him gag slightly. Harry brought his hand up, cupping Ronaldo's balls gently, and rolled them slightly between his fingers. Ron's moan vibrated Potter's cock as his orgasm hit him. His cum filling his throat as his hips jerked against Harry's face. His throat tightened around Harry's prick as his body shook with his release. Harry swallowed his husband's seed, pulling his mouth off off of him once he was done. "Hollow your cheeks and keep them like that.", he groaned. Ron did as he was told, his cheeks hollowed and his head bobbed with Harry's thrusts. It didn't take long before his release came, moaning out his lovers name as his cum shot down his throat. Ron swallowed and pulled his mouth off. "That good enough for you, prick?", he asked. "As always.", was his reply.


	17. Day 17. Masterbation (solo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

She cackled as the blood ran down her arm, the red liquid glimmering in the candle light of the room. Her tongue ran over the cut, lapping up the blood. The irony taste coating her taste buds before the blade cut into her arm once more, digging a little deeper this time. A moan rumbled deep in her chest at the feeling. The blade fell from her fingers as she brought her arm to her mouth. Her tongue ran over it, licking up the blood the flowed down, before her lips covered the wound and sucked. Blood filled her mouth, making her stomach twinge with pleasure. 

Her other hand pulled at her hardened peaks, being rough. Groans left her throat, vibrating against the skin on her arm. Her hand tweaked her nipples a couple more times before it slid between her thighs and into her slit. Her mouth continued to suck blood into it, coating her tongue, as her fingers pressed hard and rubbed against her clit. They ran over her entrance, gathering some of the liquid that rested there from her arousal and ran back over her bud. The slick making her fingers run better over her most sensitive spot. Her fingers worked furiously at her clit, working her way closer to her release. The tightness in her stomach growing and her eyes closing with grunts and groans leaving her body. 

Teeth dug into her arm, making more blood fill her mouth as her crooked teeth tore her skin. Her head rolled back into the headboard as her hips bucked wildly against her fingers, rubbing her clit ferociously. Her orgasm hit her and a scream left her lungs, filling the room and echoing off the walls. Her chest heaved as her arms hit the bed next to her, a giant smirk taking over her lips. "Best one in a while.", Bellatrix cackled to herself as she healed the cuts on her arm.


	18. Day 18. Fucking Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

His feet were tied to the stone floor between the wood and steel. His hands bound together at the wrists and hoisted above his head. Chains held them to the ceiling, keeping him in place. His body jolted, as his pleasure ran through his veins. He could hear the clicking of the machine getting put into place. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt lube run over his puckered hole. A moan left his lips as small fingers smoothed the warm liquid over him and worked him open. "Never knew how much you liked this.", a gentle whisper hit his ear. 

"Sometimes I like not being the dom.", Barty replied, grunting as her fingers entered him again. "I'll have to remember that.", Trisha purred in his ear pulling away from him. She slowly stepped in front of him, grabbing a toy off the table. His brows furrowed when he didn't recognize it. "This is something I bought just for you.", she said while attaching it to the the machine. Another shiver running up his spine as it clicked into place. A smile dancing on her face when she picked up her wand and flicked it at the rig, making it start moving into position. The room was soon filled with loud grunts, groans, and moans, as the machine touched him. A dildo slid easily into him, thrusting slowly into him until he was loosened completely. 

His eyes rolled back at the feeling of his ass being thrusted into, and oh how he liked the feeling of this contraption that was around his dick. The warmth and wetness feeling almost just like Trisha's cunt. The pleasure rolled through his body like thunder, rumbling him deep and strong. His mind soared in the clouds of ecstasy as he was filled and filling at the same time. Barty's head rested back against his neck and shoulders as his body was shook to the core. Moans, grunts, and shouts of Trisha's name left him, getting louder and louder as the coil in him heated up. It soon popped, trembling his body as his orgasm hit him. Cum filling and seeping out of the pussy pocket as it slowly continued to move on him before coming to a stop along with the dildo. 

His chest heaved heavily and the machine whizzed and fell towards the floor. Knees buckled under him, but he was held in place by the chain connecting to the ceiling. Barty jumped when cool fingers released his feet and the loop holding his arms stretched above his head. His body slumped into Trisha's as she caught him. "Come on. The bed isn't that far.", she coaxed him to the bed and helped him get in. His head hit the pillow, a blanket was thrown over him. A kiss pressed to his forehead, "Try and rest while I clean up. I won't be long. I love you Barty Crouch Jr." "And I you, Trisha Crouch.", came his quiet reply.


	19. Chapter 19. Public Fornication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

The alley way was dark and dingy, the smell of piss and mildew rising from the cobblestone path and from the brick walls. Good thing she cast a spell to eliminate the harsh smelling smells from her nose, or she would have puked. A hand came down on her ass cheeks the "thwack" echoing off the walls as people past by the entrance of the alley, though no one bothered to look. This is what you get for going into Slut Alley, where prostitutes, whores, and even some rapes take place. And no one cared to acknowledge what happened down this narrow area. A hand gripped her long blonde hair, pulling her body back and against his, the smell of beer hitting her nostrils as he breathed. "I didn't pay for you just to stand here.", he sneered while a hand undid the tie at the front of her shirt.

Luna gulped as rough calloused hands hit her soft skin. She always hated this part, having to give men what they wanted just so she could survive, so she tried to ease her mind with memories of the old times, before Voldemort and his death eater had won the war. Her head pulled away from his grip on her chin when he went to make her look at him. "Get on those little knees of yours and suck like your life depends on it girl, cause it does ", the male hissed, shoving her shoulders. Luna did as she was told, hitting her knees hard on the cobblestone before quickly undoing his trousers and pool pushing them down to his ankles. She stifled a giggle at the site of his micro dick thinking, "at least this will be easy." 

Her mouth wrapped around his shaft, tongue rolling over the head before traveling down the vein on the underside of his member. Her head bobbed slightly, careful not to let his cock fall from her mouth. Cheeks hollowed, tongue swirled, and she even let a small moan escape her when his nails scraped the back of her scalp. His moans were loud, filling the alley with obscene words that even she didn't know what meant. Soon her head was held still, while his hips thrusted into her, balls slapping her chin. She soon felt the warm and salty liquid hit her tongue, causing her to swallow as his cum shot into her mouth. "Fucking slut!", the man roared as his climax hit. He soon pulled away, fixed his trousers, and threw a couple knuts onto the ground next to her. "There's your payment.", he spit out before spitting on her face and walking out of the alley. "What you do to survive, Luna. It is what you have to do to survive.", she told herself as she retrieved the money and fixed herself.


	20. Day 20. Sex Pollen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

"Fatalis Blanditied, also known as the Fatal Attraction potion is highly dangerous. It is often used on someone's enemies, making their minds clear of anything but the person who gave them the potion, making it easier to dispose of them if done in the first 2 hours. The potion will wear off over the first 5 hours, but the attraction to the potion giver will last until death.", Snape said as he paced the room of seventh years. "Unfortunately we cannot make this potion as the fumes from it are what make it the most powerful. One small whiff and relationships can be ruined, created, or life to be lived miserable and alone if you don't end up dead. Class dismissed.", he snapped and turned to walk back to his desk. Everyone scurried out of the room other than Hermione. "Sir, do you have any of this potion? I would like to know what it looks like so I can avoid it.", she asked timidly. A sigh left him, "First case, second shelf, fifth bottle in." She walked over the the potion and picked it up, watching as the gold flakes drifted around in the pitch black colouring of it.

The bottle slipped from her fingers when she went to put the potion back in place. Glass shattered across the stone floor, and black fumes rose up around her. They licked at her skin, caressed her cheeks and entered her nose as Snape turned around. "You foolish girl!", he shouted and stormed over to her. When his hand wrapped around her wrist electricity flowed through her, a small gasp leaving her lips. Before either of them knew what was happening, he was pressed into his chair, her legs tucked on both sides of him. Her hips ground against his, making his cock twitch and a groan to escape him. Her lips crashed onto his, fingers raking through his hair and pulling. Hermione's sweater was tossed against the floor, her blouse ripped open, and bra pulled up and out of the way.

Skillful fingers rubbed, twisted, and pulled at her swollen nipplescausing her hips to buck against his. With a flick of a wand their clothes were gone. Leaving their skin to brush against the other as her hips continued to grind into his. His tip ran over her clit, a loud groan leaving her as she continued to move her hips so it would run over her. Severus' hand slid between them, guiding his cock into her, his thumb brushing over her clit. She groaned his name as his hips slammed up against hers. Hermione's fingers pulled at his hair again, bringing his face back. Her lips smashed against his in a sloppy kiss and their hips thrusted together. His fingers rubbed her clit harder, bringing her orgasm quickly. Her head was thrown back and she shouted his name. As her walls clenched around him his seed filled her with his own orgasm. "We have to do this again."


	21. Day 21. Branding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

The leather of her corset felt cool against her skin as she bent over the bench. His hands run down her sides before cupping her ass cheeks. "Where should I put this? Somewhere anyone can see it or where only I can see it?", he whispered in her ear. "Wherever you want it to go.", she replied with a gulp. His breathey chuckle tickled the back of her ear, causing her to shiver some. "Always such a good pet. Maybe I should just put it in three different spots.", Barty said licking the shell of her ear. A soft moan left her, her body heating up at the idea. His body left hers and she could hear the scraping of wood on wood as he seemed to be grabbing his wand. She yelped as searing pain of letters being etched into the skin of her ass. The pain slowly turning into pleasure as his tongue ran over the spot. 

"Stand.", he demanded. Trisha did as he said glancing at him from the corner of her bright blue eyes. She watched as he twirled a finger indicating that he wanted her to turn around, which she did. His wand ran over the top of her breasts as they spilled out of her corset. His mouth landed on hers, teeth biting and pulling on her lower lip as pain crossed over her left breast, as the letters BCJ seared into her skin. Her groan was muffled by his mouth, his other hand pulling her hips against his. His cocked throbbed through his sleep pants and against her exposed hip, making her clit throb with want. "B-Barty I need you.", she stuttered as she pulled her mouth from his. His eyes narrowed, a smirk playing at the edges of his mouth as her hand wrapped around his and brought it to her breasts. 

His thumb ran over the branding on her chest, a groan rumbling in her chest and she untied her corset and threw it away from them. Barty's hand squeezed her now exposed tits, pinching and pulling at her hardened nipples. As soft moans filled the room Trisha pushed his sleep pants from his hips and down his legs, which he kicked off. His arm wrapped around her waist hoisting her onto the bench and stepped between her legs. His mouth biting at her neck as he pulled her red locks to the side. One of her hands landed on the bench behind her as the other guided his cock to her entrance. His hips slammed against hers, sheathing him in her wet heat and causing his name to leave her lips. His hips thrusted into her as his teeth sank into her skin again and again causing cries of pleasure to fill the room. He branded her one last time on her hip as her walls tightened around him. Both their orgasms hitting at the same time and the screams of names echoing off the walls around them.


	22. Day 22. More some (more than 3 people)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

The room was hot and steamy. The fire in the fireplace crackled, the smell of fire filling the room and heating it up. The windows were steamed over from the heat inside and the snowstorm outside. Anyone that would have seen this place would never guess what was going on inside. Body's slid against each other, moans grunts and groans filling the air as pleasure sores through them. Seamus' cock was buried deep I side Ginny's dripping wet pussy. Her ass held high in the air for him as he rode her doggy style. Hips slammed into her ass as his cock entered her roughly. 

Pansy was laid under Ginny, her tongue, lips, and teeth attacking her clit as Seamus' balls slapped her forehead with every thrust. Pansy skillfully worked her mouth to bring Ginny as much pleasure as she could while Dean was fucking her. His dick hitting her cervix with every thrust, causing moans and groans to leave her chest. Ginny's fingers were rubbing Pansy's clit roughly, pulling back at times to give it a swift smack before rubbing some more. Then there was Luna, whose hands squeezed and finger pulled at the other twos' nipples. Her eyes like fires with every moan that came from the two women. 

Her back arching, raising her ass in the air, as she slammed herself back onto Neville's waiting cock. His hands pulled at her hair and ran down her back before giving her ass a hard smack. Moans and grunts left everyone. Ginny riding Pansy's face as her orgasm was nearing. A shrill shriek left her as she came. Her walls tightening around Seamus' cock as she squirted onto Pansy's face. Finger rubbed Pansy faster, bringing her release to her and she screamed "Fuck!". Dean grabbed her hips and slammed into her a couple more times before his cum filled her cavern. Luna changed her hand positions, playing with Seamus' balls and tweaking her own nipples. Seamus grunted loudly as his balls tightened and his own cum filled Ginny's tight hole. Neville came next, shouting Luna's name as he slammed his hips into her, riding out his orgasm. His fingers rubbed Luna's quickly bringing her to her own release. Their body's heaved for breaths. Body's falling onto the floor as the fiery air filled their lungs. Their get away a successful event to their shared cabin in the mountains. "I can't wait til we come back in the Spring. All the flower smells that will fill the room.", Luna moaned. "Agreed.", everyone else said.


	23. Day 23. Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

She could feel the rope sliding easily across her pale skin. Around the back of her neck, how his fingers, hands easily made the ties and knots. His finger brushing her black locks out of the way, careful to not get caught in the ties. The blindfold kept tight over her eyes, making her other senses heighten. "You look so perfect pet.", his said huskily in her ear and he brought the rope around her back. She gulped, knowing that he said she wasn't able to make a sound until his knot work was done. He worked the rope over, under, and around itself between her breasts. The rope sliding under her tits, keeping them away from her ribs. 

She felt his heat move away from her a whine leaving her at the absence. "Oh no you don't. No sounds until I tell you pet.", she heard him from across the room. She soon felt a hand smack her ass hard, causing her to bit her tongue to make no further noise. His breathy chuckle hitting her back as he leaned over her, a rope sliding across her hips. She felt the knots being tied on her hips before they side over her her pussy lips and up her ass cheeks. Hands brushed against her hips tying the ropes where he wanted them before smirking. "Such a pretty little pet you are, Trisha. Now open that little mouth for me.", he demanded.

Her mouth opened for him, feeling his cock pressing against her cheek. She carefully moved her head, running her tongue up the vein at the bottom of his dick before continuing up his slit. She sucked it into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks. Sucking as hard as she can while taking him to his hilt, his head running down her throat causing her to choke some, but she pushed through it. His fingers grabbed her hair and pulled her off of him. His arms helped her up and guided her to the bench, pushing her torso against it. His cock brushed her clit and entrance. "Now you can make noise.", Barty said and entered her swiftly. Her moan filled the room and he brushed her g-spot and slammed into her cervix. 

His fingers grabbed the ropes at her back, using them to pull her back as his hips thrusted into her roughly. "Always such a good and pretty pet for master. Now scream for me.", he whispered in her ear. His han grabbed her hair, pulling it back roughly as his other hand came down on her ass with a "whack". She grunted at the pain of the impact, but hoped it happened again. His hand came down upon her a couple more times, finally bringing her body over the edge. As she convulsed under him she screamed out his name, causing an animalistic growl to leave him as he thrusted faster into her. He soon released his seed inside her, letting his hand finally release her locks.


	24. Day 24. Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

His body was stretched out on their black satin sheets. Arms tied to the headboard and legs tied to the bed posts. His eyes watched her as she flitted around the room, lighting his favourite cinnamon apples candles, grabbing his favourite lube, then standing at the closet. She finally bend down, wiggling her naked ass knowing he was watching her, before picking up the red strap on that he enjoyed the most. She easily slid it around her waist, locking it into place. Her hand grabbed the lube and lubed up the dildo as she walked towards him. "You always look so damn good all stretched out for me like this Severus.", Hermione purred as she crawled onto the bed. "Only for you my dear.", he groaned as her fingers brought the cold lube to him.

She made sure he was all lubed up before taking his cock in her other hand and slowly pumping it. Once she got him to a place of pleasure she was comfortable with she slowly inserted two fingers into him, thrusting in unison with her handjob. "Bloody hell Hermione!", Snape said loudly as pain and pleasure ran through him. A smirk hit her lips as she added a third digit into him, giving him some time to adjust before moving them. "You ready?", she asked softly, getting a moan and a nod in response. Her hands left him, her hips resting between his spread legs, and the red dildo slowly entered him. 

His hands pulled at the ropes tying to him the headboard and his face contorted into one of pain and pleasure. Once the dildo was fully inside him she stopped, carefully leaning over him to give him a kiss on the lips before they trailed down his chest. Her teeth nipped at his pale skin causing gasps and grunts to leave him. "M-move.", he whispered. Hermione obliged and slowly withdrew before entering him again. Her pace building up to what she knew he enjoyed. The room was filled with the low rumbling of his chest as the tip constantly brushed his prostate. Precum leaked onto his abdomen, being brushed away by her finger, before she licked it off. "You always taste so sweet and salty.", she hummed as the taste spread over her tongue. He groaned loudly at her words and rolled his head back into the bed. 

Hermione picked up the pace, slamming the dildo into her husband. He cried out in pleasure, the sound echoing off the walls. His cock throbbed, begging for the release he so desperately wanted. She rolled her hips against his, brushing the tip of the dildo against his prostate more. His hips bucked some, his chest tightened as did his balls. With one more thrust he came. "Hermione!", he screamed as his seed painted his heaving chest. His body slacked into the bed after she pulled out. She cast a cleaning spell after licking up all him cum. "I love you.", they said together.


	25. Day 25. Cuckolding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

Lily was laid against the bed, stark naked and staring at the two men fighting over you. "James you always get the women, including your wife! We agreed to do this tonight!", Sirius said haughtily. His face was a bit red with anger. "Am I not allowed to take back my word!?", James asked with a hiss. "No you aren't. Now sit on the chair and keep those hands off your prick until I tell you to touch it!", Lily yelled causing both men to shut up. My body. My say James." James huffed, storming over to the chair and flopping down. His eyes watched as Sirius stepped between Lily's thighs, his hand brushing up her inner thigh gently. A gasp left her lips at the touch. 

His finger continued up her thigh until it slid up her slit, slowly running over her clit. His fingers circling the bud, making her hips much at the touch. A smirk spread across his lips as his fingers ran over her clit again. A moan left her chest, causing both mens' cock to twitch. James watched as one of his best friends pleasured his wife, getting turned on himself. As the room filled more with her moans and groans the more their cocks throbbed with want and need. "No!", Lily yelled at James when his fingers brushed over his aching hard on. He jumped and stared at her. "She did say to wait until she said.", Sirius chuckled causing the other man to glare at him. 

"Both of you shut it. Now fuck me Sirius!", she said. He didn't waste any time and slid into her wet hole, both of them grunting loudly. James watched, his hand twitching and his body aching to touch himself. Lily watched him, waiting until she knew she was going to be cumming soon, to tell him it was okay. At her words his fingers wrapped around his shaft, thumb swiping the precum from his slit. His groan was loud as he started to jack off quickly, his pace matching that of Sirius'. Lily's head soon dug into the bed, back arching, and she screamed as she came. Her body shaking and convulsing under Sirius as he continued to pound into her. With a grunt from both men they came at the same time. James' covered his hand and part of his thighs with his seed and Sirius' coated Lily's stomach and chest. All of their chests heaved, Lily lazily casting the cleaning spell to clean up the mess. "Definitely need to do this again.", all three said in unison and then laughed.


	26. Day 26. Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

There was a small knock on his door before it opened slowly. "The rest of the house Sir. This is the last room. Should I wait or?", the maid asked softly. "Come in. Just don't touch the desk.", he replied. "Yes sir.", she said and entered. A smile touched his lips when he saw that she was wearing the outfit he had given her the week prior. His eyes watched her as she pulled her ladder over to dust the tops of the bookshelves. Her panties peeking out from the under her skirt, red and lacy. Her head turned when she heard his chair scrape the floor, "Something wrong?" "Why don't you come down here?", he asked extending his hand for her. She took it and stepped down the ladder.

Once her feet were on the floor she was pulled against him, a gasp leaving her lips. "You look sexy as hell in that outfit dear.", he whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver against him. Her face turned red, almost the colour of her hair. "What about your wife?", Ginny asked. "She won't be home until tomorrow.", he grinned and pressed her against the wall. His lips landed on hers, gently at first but soon got rougher with need. His hands wandering up her sides and sliding over her breasts, giving them a squeeze. "Mr. Malfoy this..", she said before being shushed. "Be a good girl now.", Draco said softly, his lips ghosting over her ear. She was soon moaning his name as his lips and teeth teased her neck. His fingers unbuttoning the front of her maid outfit. His hands sliding it off, exposing her unbraed breasts. 

Pinching her nipples, twisting them slightly, and squeezing her breasts made more moans leave her lips. Ginny's hands ran down his chest, feeling the muscles through his shirt. She gave it a tug, causing him to throw it off. Draco's hands grabbed the hem of her skirt, pushing it to the floor, exposing those red lacy panties. His fingers ran down her stomach and over her panties. He rubbed at her clit, the silk of the underwear gliding over her bud. A huge groan escaped her body and her hips pressed against his hand. He continued to rub at her most sensitive spot as he watched her fingers play with her breasts, his cock throbbing with want. Her panties were soon torn off and her body flipped so her chest was against the wall.

She could hear his zipper being slid down, heard as his trousers hit the ground causing her cunt to throb. His cock was soon slid into her pussy, both of them grunting in pleasure. His hips slammed into her ass, hands pulling her hips back to angle his thrusts. "Fuck Draco!", she screamed as his hand came down roughly on her ass. His hand slapped her again, her body shuttering as they both came, low groans leaving them. "Best roleplay yet.", Ginny said with a smile.


	27. Day 27. Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

The moon was high in the sky, no clouds in sight and the stars twinkled overhead. Her body was hiding between some trees, a bush placed perfectly in the middle making her unseeable. The binoculars were pressed against her eyes with a spell holding them there, allowing her hands to be free. Her mind racing as the quill wrote every word that left her lips and how the pleasure that coursed through her body. Her eyes watching intently as their bodies moved together, she could she every cry of pleasure that left them. Her final story of ex death eaters coming to a steamy close.

"As his body moved above her, muscles in his arms and back contorting, you could see her eyes roll back in her head. Her breasts bouncing as his hips roll against hers. You could see the purple sheets being pulled by her hands as her body and mind soared with pleasure. Their lips met, tongues and teeth coming together in sloppiness.", Rita said as she watched the lovers move together. Her eyes rested on their hips coming together, she could see as his cock entered and exited her cunt. Her body becoming hot, her mind taking over, and soon her hand was under her skirt and in her panties. Her fingers finding her clit and rubbing it slowly as she watched them move. She saw everything, how their bodies moved in unison, the love and care that was written on their faces, and the want that were fires in their eyes.

Rita's fingers soon were roughly circling her clitoris, watching as the pair was getting close to their released. Her moans left her body as she watched them and pleasured herself, the story totally leaving her mind. Rita could see when her body shook, knowing she just got her release. He came soon after, resting his forehead against hers. Rita rubbed faster and soon came herself, a loud moan leaving her body and the binoculars fell from her eyes. It was then that she remembered what she was doing in the first place. She grabbed her notebook, looking as the story changed from here words to moans being through in some sentences as she continued. Her hand worked fiercely at the story, to take the moans out of the rough draft. "Finally, at last, everyone knows that some death eaters can change and find love. Just like Severus Snape did with Hermione Granger."


	28. Day 28. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

His body was chained to the Saint Andrew's Cross, facing one of his best mates. His hair was pulled back in a bun, keeping his back, shoulders, and neck exposed. A whimper left his mouth as the riding crop was dragged up his back. "Now now, the whore has a problem with following rules.", a voice said from behind him as the crop came down hard on his ass with a 'thwop'. He bit his lip hard at the pain, watching his mate's eyes twinkle with want. "That is better you dirty whore.", she whispered in his ear, her teeth tugging at his earlobe. Sirius fought himself as his body tried to cry out in pleasure. His cock bounced against Remus', who moaned and quickly regretted it. "Now the slut finally breaks.", Tonks hissed and brought the crop down on his shoulder. 

His body surged forward, pressing into the cross as his dick ran across the side of Sirius'. Both men groaned out at the pleasure of their pricks getting friction. "You bunch of pussies really don't know how to follow rules.", she said harshly, bringing the crop down on both of them, leaving welts in its wake. Their hips thrusted forwards, bringing friction against their members again before they stilled. "Let's see how long it takes for the whore and slut to come on each other's pricks. Now move.", Tonks ordered as she picked up a whip. The 'crack' echoed off the walls as she brought it down against the floor. Remus and Sirius both jumped before moving their hips together. 

The friction causing both of them to to bite their bottom lips in an attempt to keep quiet. They thrusted together, allowing their cocks to move in unison. They could hear Tonks' heels clicking across the ground as they tried to keep quiet. Sirius broke first with a loud "Fuck." leaving his lips. The whip came down across his back leaving a nice thin line where it hit, causing him to cry out again. "Oh the whore likes the pain!", she chuckled as she brought the whip down on him twice more. Remus finally broke again, a loud moan leaving his lips as he felt the precum lining their dicks. "Does the slut like seeing his partner in pain?", Tonks asked and brought the whip down on Sirius again, causing Remus to grunt. 

The whip came down on his ass cheeks, moving his hips forward as his body shook and his cum splattered across Sirius' cock, abdomen, and the floor. Sirius thrusted a couple more times before he came himself. His seed landing all across Remus' stomach, cock, and legs. They both felt their bodies be released from the cross and they fell away. "Now clean each other up quickly!", Tonks ordered. The men scrambled together, Sirius cleaning ever drop from Remus' body first. Then Remus cleaned Sirius up before they looked at Tonks. A smirk was spread across her lips, "Nice work hoes."


	29. Day 29. Somnophila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

He quietly entered their room, easing the door shut behind him. He had to stay late at work, and he knew she would be asleep due to her getting up for a meeting in the morning. He changed into his sleep pants before walking to the bed. He pulled the covers back, revealing that she was just in a tank top and panties. Her breasts threatened to fall out of her top, the fabric barely covering her nipples. He licked his lips as blood started to rush to his cock. She looked delicious in her sleep. Her hand reached up to scratch the top of her breast, pulling the fabric down as it flopped back onto the bed. A gentle moan left his chest as he watched the bud get hard when it touched the cold air. He reached over and twisted the bid between his fingers, careful as to not wake Ginny up. 

His cock got harder and started to throb against his pants. His hand dove into his pants, fingers sliding over his head and down his shaft before wrapping around it. Draco's hand moved slowly as he took in the sight of his fiancee. Her red hair played out around her, one tit hanging out of her top, her legs spread slightly giving him the perfect access. He pinched her nipple once more before his mouth landed on it, teeth gently pulling it and mouth sucking on it. His hips thrusted into his hand, quicker and harder than he had moved before. His now free hand slid down her body to her panties, feeling the wetness that was already there causing him to groan. He circled his fingers over her clit while thrusting into his hand faster. Finger slid into the side of her panties, sliding over her wetness before circling faster against her clit as his teeth tugged at her nipple. His body stilled when her head moved, and he sighed as he realized she was still asleep.

Draco rubbed her clit faster,knowing that her increased wetness meant that she was getting close to her release. His fingers squeezed around his dick, thumb swiping over his slit and bringing the precum down to coat his shaft. He felt her release at the same time as his, both their hips bucking slightly and bodies trembling. He grabbed his wand, cleaning them both up before pulling her top back over her exposed breast. "Have fun?", Ginny asked tiredly causing him to freeze, "Orgasm woke me."


	30. Day 30. ABO (Alpha, Beta, Omega)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

Eyes ran hungrily over her body causing it to heat up more. Her eyes looking at the floor, "The way all Omegas should look when they are called upon by an Alpha", her grandmother had told her from a young age. It was time that the new Alpha would take a wife, and Trisha was one of the first to be called upon. They had brought Omegas from families with just one over 17, since there were only five families like this. She could feel his eyes scanning over her naked body, taking in every imperfection. Her body shivered as she watched his feet slowly walking around her, her body starting to feel on fire from the heat within her. She could hear him sniff at the air before a low growl left his throat, her pheromones filling the air around them.

His hand grabbed her chin, bringing her blue eyes to his brown ones, seeing the fire burning in them. "What's your name?", he asked with a growl. "T-Trisha your highness.", she replied quickly as her body shivered and her core became wet. "It is just Barty or Alpha to you now my dear.", he whispered in her ear before pulling at her love. A gasp left her mouth at the sensation. His rough hands ran up her smooth sides before cupping her breasts. His fingers pinching and pulling them as his teeth slid down her throat. Trisha kept her hands at her side, letting him do as he pleased with her body and basking in the pleasure that coursed through her. The heat in her body rising even more as his hands continued to tweak her nipple and his mouth came down on the other. His teeth pulled at her bud roughly before running his tongue over it in a soothing manner. A large groan left her and her core throbbed with want, releasing more of her pheromones into the room.

Barty moved his hand over her stomach and between her legs. His long fingers stroking at her lips before diving in and circling her clit. Her hips bucked against his hand and soft moans left her lips. Wetness covered his digits as he slipped two inside of her. Her walls tight around them causing him to groan slightly as his cock twitched in need. "Untouched as they should be for an Alpha.", he growled as his finger slid in and out of her. A whimper left her as his finger pulled away from her. 

Her body was soon pressed against a wall, her hips hiked around his waist. His hips thrusted against hers, pressing his aching cock into her. Both of them grunting as they came together, fingers digging into skin as his hips slammed against hers. Both of them quickly neared their release, lips finally meeting sloppily. Trisha's lips left his as she screamed with her release. Barty came with her, teeth sinking into her skin. "Mine.", he said possessively. "Yes Alpha, yours.", she said smiling.


	31. Day 31. Combination (biting, begging, branding, sensory deprivation, shibari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and rights belong to Jk Rowling

She could feel as the ropes slid across her skin, soon bound and ready for him. Hermione waited a few minutes, jumping at his touch, being unable to see anything with the spell he had cast. "My beautiful Hera.", Fred said softly as his fingers slid into her slit. A smile formed on his lips when he felt how wet she was and plunged two fingers inside of her. A groan left her lips as his fingers skillfully caressed her g-spot. Hermione's hips raised to meet his hand, and she whimpered when he left her again. She could hear the scraping of wood next to her.

She felt the cold tip of something press against her hip. "You sure about this love?", he asked concerned. "I am sure, make me yours.", Hermione replied. At that a purple light left his wand and a yelp left her lips as the pain surged through her. Fred's hand ran through her hair when he was done, a red and puffy F.W. resting where his wand had just touched her. "I need you now.", she begged, her hips raising off of the bed. He didn't need to be told twice, he positioned himself between her thighs, rubbing the head of his cock over her clit once before thrusting into her. A grunt echoed off the wall as he pulled out and pushed back into her weeping cunt. "Faster Freddie!", she called out to him. His hips speed up as his head dipped down to her breasts. His tongue circling one matching the speed of his thrusts

Hermione groaned loudly, her body shivering slightly as the pleasure was pushing the pain of her hip out of her mind. His teeth pulled at the bud careful not to bite it too hard. Her back arched off the bed at the sensation, causing him to tug at it again while his tongue flicked against the bottom of her nipple. Her chest rumbled with a groan as his thrusts got harder and he continued to tease her nipple. Her body shaking slightly as her orgasm was nearing. His mouth left her nipple, nose running down the length of her neck and nudging her head to the side. She let her head fall, opening up the side of her neck for him. Fred's teeth scraped at her skin before he bit into it, just enough to not break the skin.

"Harder!", she pleaded. He bit harder, drawing blood that coated his tongue when he ran it over the wound. Hermione's body exploded at that, her hips bucking wildly as her back arched off the bed. Her walls clenched around him as she screamed his name with her release. His hips thrusted into her quickly, fighting to get his own release, which he soon got. He slammed all the way into her, his seed filling her as his hips twitched slightly. "Fuck!", Fred hissed, resting his forehead against hers. He endlessly gave her sight back, both of them smiling.


End file.
